


you hold me, right here right now

by narumitsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Back to Earth, Fluff, JuLance, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Romantic Fluff, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumitsu/pseuds/narumitsu
Summary: "I know we can't stay," Lance said wistfully, "but I'm really glad to be home for at least a little while, you know?""Yeah, of course," Keith agreed with a smile. "It's great to get some time off. And it's really beautiful, too."He wasn't even talking about the beach. The ocean may have been beautiful, but all Keith could look at was Lance. The waves lapped peacefully over the sand and the trees danced in the breeze, and Keith thought none of it could compare to the boy beside him.---Just a short little Klance fic set after season 6, in which they got together while on the way back to earth and are now visiting Lance's home for a little while!





	you hold me, right here right now

After losing the castle-ship, the paladins of Voltron had set their course toward earth so that Sam Holt could help them find a way to rebuild it. Without the ability to make wormholes, however, they'd had to spend the last few months stopping on other planets as if they were on a galactic road trip. It had actually been a lot of fun and allowed for some much-needed relaxation and team bonding... and in particular it had allowed time for Keith to confess his feelings to a certain fellow paladin, who he was now sitting next to on a beach in Cuba.

Everyone knew that the war was still going on in space and the team would still be needed there, but the ship was busy being repaired and there was no way any of them would pass up the opportunity to go home in the meantime. So even though it was temporary, for now Lance was so happy to be relaxing by the ocean in his hometown, gazing toward the waves with his boyfriend by his side.

It felt like it had been an eternity since he had been here, and yet everything about it from the sunlight to the shoreline was exactly the same as it used to be. But Lance wasn't. He had changed in so many ways, and the most important of them all was that he didn't feel like he was alone. He was sharing this beach, sharing himself, with someone else now.

"I know we can't stay," Lance said wistfully, "but I'm really glad to be home for at least a little while, you know?"

"Yeah, of course," Keith agreed with a smile. "It's great to get some time off. And it's really beautiful, too."

He wasn't even talking about the beach. The ocean may have been beautiful, but all Keith could look at was Lance. The waves lapped peacefully over the sand and the trees danced in the breeze, and Keith thought none of it could compare to the boy beside him.

"Is there anywhere you wanna go back to, Keith?"

"Nope, no need," he replied, shyly placing his hand over Lance's. "I'm always at home when I'm with you." The second sentence came out as a barely audible mumble.

Keith's hand felt so warm on Lance's, and he wanted to take it and hold it, but he could feel his heart skip a beat at the slightest touch from his boyfriend. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to that.

"Wh--what was that?" he asked.

"IsaidI'malwaysathomewhenI'mwithy--" Keith suddenly stopped when he realized that his words were all just blending into each other. "Sorry, Lance, I just... I--oh my god that was _such_ a cheesy thing to try to sa--"

Lance grinned and turned his gaze from the ocean to Keith's eyes. "Yeah, it was," he said with a soft laugh, "but it was adorable. Just like you."

"...I, uh--thanks. I mean, no--" Keith wanted to say something nice in response, but he could swear his brain short circuited every time Lance complimented him. He was sure he'd never get used to it.

Keith moved his hand away and looked down at the sand, away from Lance's gaze. He had enough trouble making eye contact with others in the first place, but it was a million times worse when he was here embarrassing himself by not being able to form a full sentence in front of his own boyfriend.

"Hey, it's okay," Lance assured him, taking Keith's hand into his. "You don't have to say anything back. I just want you to know that I like you a lot, and I feel really lucky to have you with me."

For a minute Keith just sat there twirling the spinner ring he wore on his finger--which actually belonged to Lance--and processing what was going on. He was actually sitting on the beach holding hands with Lance, and Lance actually liked him and felt lucky to be with him even when he stumbled over every word he tried to say. This was, somehow, something that was actually happening.

"Lance, I..." Keith knew he didn't have to say anything, but he still wanted to. He glanced briefly at Lance's eyes, but then remembered to look down at the bridge of his nose instead. It was a trick Shiro had once taught him on how to avoid eye contact and pretend you were still making it, because most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference. For Keith, it made everything infinitely easier.

"I like you a lot too," he began, and then the words started to flow as easily as the waves did. "You're my best friend, and I really care about you, and I feel like I'm at home whenever you're around, and I'm the one who's lucky here, okay?"

Neither of them could stop themselves from blushing intensely the second Keith was done speaking.

"You really are adorable, you know that?"

Keith smiled that time, and got up just enough courage to respond with a complete sentence: "No, _you're_ adorable, Lance."

"How about we just agree that we're both adorable?"

That actually made Keith laugh. "Okay, fine," he said, rolling his eyes. He had to resist the urge to say that Lance was the most adorable, because he knew he wouldn't be allowed to get the last word in and then they'd just be saying "no, you are" back and forth until one of them gave in.

"I really wish we could stay like this forever," Lance sighed.

Keith turned to look at the ocean along with Lance for the first time that day, and he saw that it really was wonderful. He wouldn't mind just staying here with him, with the wind at their backs and the sunset above them, but they both knew it couldn't be that way yet.

"Me too," he said. "Maybe we can, once everything is over."

"Yeah. I think I'd like that."

Keith smiled as he thought about how much everything had changed in order for him to get here. His world had spun around into the complete opposite of all the things it once was, and he didn't feel anywhere near as alone as he used to. This was still so new that he was hesitant to say he was in love with Lance, but when their hands were intertwined he knew for certain that he was happier than he ever remembered being.

In that moment, Lance and Keith both knew the same thing: they were happy and together, side by side, and nothing that could happen was going to change that for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JuLance! If you've never listened to Jeremy Shada's cover of Lucky on youtube then please do (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sn_O9vDlR0), it's what got me wanting to write this ridiculous self-indulgent fluff.
> 
> This is the first Klance fic I've ever actually written, so I hope it's okay! <3
> 
> (And yes, Keith is autistic, because so am I and it just fits~)


End file.
